Certain types of reaction simulators known in the art operate by receiving a set of chemical reactions formulas and information about these formulas through data files of specific format. For example, CHEMKIN, a software package from Sandia National Labs, is able to interpret the data in these files and generate reacting species balance equations. ReactionLab, developed by Professor Michael Frenchlach at the University of California, Berkeley, is also able to interpret the data files containing reaction formulas and information. Because this is done by parsing the information in data files of specific formats, the information about reaction thermodynamics, reaction kinetics, and transport properties has to be included in such file using a specific syntax.